


Raise your spirits

by Midlink



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Messy, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midlink/pseuds/Midlink
Summary: 胖锤x基 口交
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 8





	Raise your spirits

洛基用嘴吸进一口气，努力将眼前的阴茎含到嘴里。他避免用鼻子呼吸，扑面而来的男性气味以及汗津津肉体的味道已经让他接近窒息。他手指按着的大腿上覆盖着一层凉掉的汗，为了将肉棒保持在嘴里，他也无法抬头，只得近距离地盯着眼前延伸到索尔肚脐的阴毛--看样子索尔还是剃过的，边缘处的毛发很短，像胡茬一样刚刚冒头。他是为了谁剃的？还是说只是因为下体过于闷热？发胖后的索尔确实可能会有这种问题。

洛基想着这些无关紧要的话题，试图分散自己的注意力并机械地上下移动他的头。在向上时，他会用力吸一下，而索尔也会配合地发出一声呻吟。洛基看不到他的表情，只能感受到索尔放在他脑后的手希望他能够再深一点。洛基微微侧过头，让阴茎戳到他的口腔侧面而不是喉咙，让他泛红的脸颊被戳的鼓起一块。要是现在戳到他的喉咙，他恐怕会真的干呕--虽然不是什么大问题，但他若是干呕就不得不离开嘴里的肉棒，索尔会越过他“像融化的冰激凌一样“的肚子，关切地看向洛基，看到他努力时眼角流出的泪水与嘴边的口水。

不行。洛基撸动着肉棒的右手加强了力度，他试着在上下的同时加入一点旋转，希望索尔能因此早点射出来。

一个小时前，洛基时隔几年见到了落魄的索尔。他快活的假象在洛基回来的瞬间被击破，又或者只是洛基让他回想起了他过去，作为王储，黄金似的时光。不管怎样，洛基与索尔在那一刻都看到了索尔的惨状，而受不了这比死亡更加沉闷的气氛的洛基不由自主地问道，你有多久没有碰过活人了？

连洛基自己都对这充满（不必要的）性暗示的问句感到惊讶。索尔楞了一下，他的回答不出意料是个令人难过的数字。气氛更加沉重了。若是换做别人洛基可能会嘲笑一番，但他不能接受索尔这样--索尔，他的索尔--没有爱，没法做爱。他犹如雷霆一般的性冲动竟然熄灭了，这在洛基心中跟索尔失去神锤一样严重，而且说实话洛基比较关心索尔下面的锤子。

他的大脑是想要好好安慰索尔的，像个好弟弟一样给他打气或者干脆陪他一起哭，他想说他很抱歉，或者一切会好的，可是银舌头有它自己的想法--

“别垂头丧气的，又不是什么大事，一发口活肯定就能让你重新快活起来。”

\--比如找中庭的妓女，或是去酒吧碰碰运气，之类的解释洛基一个都没有说出来。在几秒钟沉默的沉淀后，索尔意识到了洛基真正的意图。

“好吧，就当作是怀念过去。”洛基想要捅死说出这句话的索尔。是的，在索尔登基（也是被流放中庭）之前的几十年，索尔与洛基在金宫里，在奥丁的眼皮下，干尽了荒唐事。从儿童时期出于好奇的抚摸，到青春期大胆的尝试，阿斯嘉徳的皇室兄弟情背后是不为人知的欲望。传闻中雷神的销魂床技其大部分都是在他弟弟身上练出来的。索尔有过不少情人，也许洛基也有过（但他这方面比较注重隐私），可过一段时间两人还是会心照不宣地上床，一切都如此自然。

洛基现在提出帮索尔口交是出于怜悯，是想要证明自己早已move on，可索尔却把洛基随意而淫荡的邀请说得好像--好像--

好像他们之间除了兄弟友爱和纯粹的发泄之外还剩下什么一样。唔，这个口交除外。这是一个功能性的性爱...像妓女一样...男妓？仰着头喘着粗气的索尔八百年后也不会想到努力吃着自己阴茎的洛基还在想着他一小时前随口说的一句话。牛角尖钻到这份上，甚至有些可爱了。

洛基舌尖尝到一丝咸味，是前液。其实也不是很咸，但这一丝丝的味道拉回了洛基的注意力，口腔里充满着汗水与口水，洛基为了不咽下去而努力收紧喉咙，并时不时吐出肉棒将嘴里粘稠的混合物吐到肉棒上，再用手撸动涂抹到整根肉棒。他允许自己在喘口气的同时出神地盯着在自己握着的肉棒：硬，但也有弹性，他使坏地用力握住时能感受到血管一下下的鼓动（以及头上传来“洛基轻点”的声音）。肉棒上黏黏糊糊，唾液和前液闪闪发光，好像上了釉。现在他可以毫无阻碍地上下撸动肉棒，柱身中部最粗，他得微微放松手掌；而撸到顶端时他自然收紧手掌，用掌心在龟头旋转一周再拉下来。他出神地研究这奇妙的手感，直到无法忍耐的索尔低喘着收紧了缠在他头发里的手。

头发被拉扯的感觉让他有些烦躁（也有些兴奋，虽然他不愿意承认），洛基忍不住又想要欺负索尔--现在的他像是真的要融化一样。

“不要光喘气，你没法说话吗？你嘴里又没有塞着阴茎“（听到这句话从洛基嘴里说出来，索尔大声抽了口气）“你喜欢什么？怎么才能让你快点射出来？”

缠在他头发里的手松开了，转移到了他的脑后--哦，是想要做那个。洛基麻木地想。尽管他才是这次口交的发起人，他还在挣扎着保持冷漠，让自己分神脑海里才不会全是索尔的肉棒。他听到索尔支支吾吾地让他放松，反复确认他是否真的愿意。洛基懒得理他，就直接张开嘴--舌尖抵在下唇上--并抬眼对上索尔的目光。

果然，索尔心领神会（或者说终于无法控制）地将肉棒滑进了洛基的嘴里，一点点向喉咙推进。这时候还真得分神才不容易干呕，洛基想，同时把注意力集中到了呼吸上。索尔让他呼吸，可当他的肉棒顶到喉咙里时洛基就彻底无法呼吸了，似乎是气管被压住了。他其实不讨厌这种窒息感，所以他放任索尔再享受他的喉咙一会儿，直到两人都忍不住分开，从喉咙到阴茎上都挂着银丝。洛基的胸膛剧烈起伏了两下，又俯身吃下了肉棒。虽然气管被压，但他发现他还是可以正常出声的。他在用喉咙按摩索尔的阴茎时断断续续地发出呻吟，在窒息感逼近时呻吟的音调会更高，更急促，以此示意索尔松开按在他脑后的手。

当他再次呻吟着拍着索尔大腿时，索尔没有松开他的手，而是按住了洛基的头。索尔似乎发出了大声的呻吟，但洛基现在什么也听不见。窒息感让他的意识变得模糊，直到索尔终于把他当头拉开，舌头上温热的精液把他带回了现实。有一部分直接射入了他的喉咙，使他不得不咽了下去。留在他舌头上的那些他赶紧吐到了索尔开始疲软的阴茎上。他从来不喜欢精液的味道，以前给索尔口交时他都会立刻吐出来，反正这时候的索尔也没有精力去管他在做什么。他看着缓缓流下的精液，鬼使神差地用舌尖又舔掉了一点：味道似乎比他记忆里的更浓一些。

洛基跪在地上，投靠在索尔的大腿，他懒得动弹也懒得说话。他抬手弹了一下索尔的阴茎（洛基知道这时候的阴茎还很敏感），索尔惨叫一声后笑着拉起洛基一起去洗澡。

“所以，你之后有什么安排？”像是终于鼓足了勇气，索尔终于擦干身体时问道。  
“我累了。今晚我要睡在这里。”洛基看到索尔的眼睛迅速亮了起来。与弟弟的重聚和缠绵已经让他找回了一点往日的光彩。他一直都是这么单纯，洛基想，像是山坡上的野果树，只要有阳光和水它们就能源源不断地开花结果。这时候索尔已经开始勤快地收拾房间了。洛基把他的比喻说了出来，索尔大笑：“我的心情确实好了很多，但身体还远不如果树那样强健。”  
洛基看着索尔舔了下嘴唇：“那我可得帮助你多多锻炼了。”

-END-


End file.
